Carter Bishop
Carter Jacob Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the second son of Tessa and Layton Bishop. He will have the abilities of Induced Aim, Adrenaline Induction and Health Preservation. Appearance Carter has the same deep brown eyes which his mother and older brother both have. His hair is also brown, but a much lighter shade than Gareth's as a result of their father's blond colouring. His hair also doesn't curl, unlike Gareth's. He has a paler skin tone, as a child, and tends to appear more serious. His skin tone will darken slightly as he ages but will still remain quite light, and he will become muscular and athletic. He'll always have a youthful edge to his appearance, and will stop ageing at a very young age, all thanks to his ability of health preservation. Abilities Carter's first ability is Induced Aim. This ability means that he can never miss when he's aiming at anything. The ability is reflexive, and he cannot suppress it even if he'd choose to attempt to do so. It activates whenever he attempts to aim, whether he's shooting or throwing something or kicking. His second ability is Adrenaline Induction. Using this ability, he can induce the secretion of adrenaline into another's bloodstream, and thus trigger the fight or flight response. He can use this ability to cause a person to prepare to fight or run: increasing their heart rate, ventilation rate and blood pressure, and increasing their metabolic rate and altering blood flow around the body. It also dilates the pupils and improves reflexes, and can trigger strange or irrational behaviour. In an evolved human, this can cause someone to lose control of an ability or develop an ability further. It can also cause early manifestation. His final ability will be Health Preservation. This ability preserves his health and fitness at all times. It means that he cannot get ill, that he will always appear youthful and will stop ageing at around 20, and that any injuries he may receive would refuse to form. The ability also means that he will always be healthy, fit, athletic and muscular, even if he does nothing to encourage this or even does the opposite. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tessa Bishop *Father - Layton Bishop *Half-sister - Jenni Bishop *Brothers - Gareth Bishop, Mason Bishop History Carter will be born in 2042, when his mother is 29 and his father is 35. His brother Gareth will be 3 at the time, and Jenni will be 10. Carter will be 2 when Mason is born. Etymology Carter is an English name meaning "transporter of materials". A previous clone of his half-uncle will have shared the same name, but it is known that he will not have been named after Carter Gray. His middle name, Jacob, means "supplanter" and "held by the heel". This is a name shared by another half-uncle. His surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters